


Bordertober

by frankenjoly



Series: Borderlands drabbles [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Borderlands: Borderlands 3, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kinda fit RP-wise as always, Missing Scene, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, October Prompt Challenge, not totally at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: First I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to follow kingcharon's bordertober prompts (from Tumblr) after letting 10 days pass, then decided to go for drabbles, inspiration struck and... whoops? Anyway, there's all of the drabbles together.
Relationships: Angel & Timothy Lawrence, Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), Ava & Maya (Borderlands), Fiona & Sasha (Borderlands), Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Series: Borderlands drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937932
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. Dark Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As dark matter's a postulate, I wanted to reference it to Maya wanting to learn more about sirens when most of what's available are legends.

She had crossed the galaxy following legends, making her way through the borderlands with sweat, blood and tears to unravel the mysteries regarding sirens. She had left Athenas abruptly as a tornado, and came back calmly and unstoppable like the tides after a tempest for the same reason.

Maya had indeed got some answers, learnt and found out what the order had kept hidden from her for years... but it wasn’t enough.

And now she had the opportunity to finally  _ know it all _ so, even in a moment as solemn… she swore she could jump like an excited little kid.


	2. Red Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red dwarves are small, cool stars that can have longevity, there's Angel in my post Bunker default setting, actually getting to live instead of directing all her pumped-with-eridium energy to plans that weren't even hers.

Not being noticed or sticking out didn't come as a surprise, as back in the day no one knew that behind the Guardian Angel facade was a girl and not an AI.

Angel found it kind of weird, yes, but refreshing too.

Right then and right there, just one person knew that under Timothy's old jacket she hid siren tattoos, that the small young woman they saw honed an incredible power. And that person was precisely the former owner of said jacket.

Being anonymous was once part of her torture, and now gave her freedom. Amazing how things could change.


	3. Albedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part of radiation a surface reflects, and sirens + how they're perceived vs who they are.

What was seen, what they let people see, wasn’t always the full picture. That could apply to everyone, but when it came to being a siren… well, all of them could give that a certain meaning.

Across the whole galaxy, people tended to see them as deities or as freaks, as wonders or as threats, polar opposites with a thing in common: an image of powerful, ethereal, strange beings.

Some of them fed off said image, others didn’t care, others fought actively against being seen that way. But all, under the shiny markings, hid the weight that came alongside them.


	4. Riptide - grandson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this one, I just put the song on and went for the vibe it gave me. Angel alive and free.

Not being trapped between the same four walls anymore didn’t mean freedom was still complete.

Angel realized very soon, as she trembled and bent down to puke again, being as unable to keep tears in line than she was containing her nausea. When she got back up on her feet and glanced at Timothy, tears only came stronger.

What if they got caught because of her? What if she was a burden? What if…?

“You gotta... go. On your own. I’m not kidding, okay? Leave me here, please. I’ll... only slow you down. I appreciate what you did but… please.”


	5. Blueshift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of wavelength to the blue part of the spectrum, and Maya regaining her powers.

Maya couldn’t remember the feeling of receiving her siren powers for the first time, as she had been just an infant. But when she felt _that_ , she knew for sure it was happening again.

She could feel the warmth of the energy flowing through her entire body, drawing again the characteristic blue markings, which the not-so-new siren checked looking at her hip. She could feel the ones who came before her, welcoming them like a long lost friend.

Oh, how she had missed those feelings.

With a wide smile, Maya raised her left arm, and casted the usual blue sphere.


	6. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hovig's Gravity had been in my Psyren playlist for long, so... I went for the obvious here.

_ Let me be your heart and your company _

_ I’ll let you be the one who can lean on me _

_ I’ll catch you when you fall _

_ When you’re falling free _

None of them had known how to ‘properly’ dance the first time they had tried, and none of them knew right then either, but it didn’t matter. Hands entwined, big smiles in both their faces, Krieg and Maya may not have the technique, but they did have the syncrony, developed after years fighting together. 

Dancing was definitely less dangerous than facing bandits, cultists or corporative forces, and certainly way more fun.


	7. Apastron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The point where two stars of a binary system are the farthest apart, two pairs of siblings, and two different reactions to being apart from half of said pairs.

Sasha had never been apart from her sister for so much time or distance, and it itched in a really weird way.

Was she okay? Would she need help? If only she could contact her to know… but it had been already proven almost impossible.

“Fuck, Fi, where are you?”

\-------------------------------------

For Troy, that was his first separation from his own sister, but the strange feeling reigning on him wasn’t completely negative.

It was the first taste of... freedom? Mixed with the bitter taste of their last conversation, but still. He had gotten power for himself, and wasn’t willing to share.


	8. Cannibalize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this, something about Maya I wanna develop more in flashbacks, both for RP and fics.

A lot of years had passed, and still Maya remembered that moment as vividly as the first day. Trying to forget, obviously, had the opposite effect.

She could simply close her eyes and there she was again. Sophis insisting on Maya wearing the most formal attire and accessories to finally have a walk around Athenas. The crowd coming to her, grabbing her arms and legs, hoping the touch of a goddess would grant them a miracle or blessing.

Except she was no goddess, even as powerful as she was. Just a girl. And her skin almost itched under unwanted contact.


	9. Still Healing - EDDIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, putting on the song and going for the vibe it gives me. Angel, how far she's come, and reacting to Jack being alive too.

When she first learned he was still alive, her thoughts had instantly become a chaotic mix of relief and fear.

Relief because Angel had never wanted all what happened to go the way it did. Fear because of his state, and because not so distant memories from the past flooded back to her.

She had come a long way in those seven years, and completely refused to stop or turn back, no. The only stop was at her final destination, and it was far away yet.

Anyway, things could never be the same, for the best or the worst. But…


	10. Kelvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, Kelvin take me back to chemistry exercises... I say as if it had been more time than what actually has been. Anyway, Sasha ft the Traveler.

There was a weird atmosphere in there, Sasha noticed when they first entered. Which wasn’t a surprise, taking into account it was the inside of a damn Vault Monster.

From the temperature to the way sound worked there, everything was surrounded by a strange calm, one Fiona and her had interrupted. A shame, but it had to be done. There was already so much at stake, and it wasn’t about just the Vault. Their friends, their family now, could end up really bad if the monster didn’t blow up.

And for said cause, Sasha was ready to disrupt the quiet.


	11. Luminosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I'm proud Psyren trash and luminosity made me think about Maya's glow, not just the tattoos.

Sapphire Starlight had come to his mind (and mouth) like a sudden revelation.

And it truly fit Maya, as she always had a certain shine on her.

It was in the glow of her tattoos, lightning up whenever she used her powers, equally fascinating and terrifying. It was in her eyes, which could sparkle like polished silver or strike like lighting in a storm. It was in her voice, the way she talked, screamed or graced the world with singing.

It was a part of her, and Krieg could bet she knew, treasured and nurtured it. That made it bright.


	12. Nebula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebulas can come from dead stars and/or form a new one, so... A siren, the one who comes next and a mention of the one who came before.

When Maya met Ava, she was thinking about Dido and what her story was, beyond what the Athenians knew, and what the monks had told her.

When Maya met Ava, she was about to yell for trying to steal her book. But when she turned and glanced at her, she saw a desperate kid. She saw a lot of herself at her age, in need of an adult who actually guided and cared for her.

And right after that realization, it came _the feeling_. It was her, she was undoubtedly going to be her successor. What more could she need?


	13. Mercy - Bo Baskoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vibes the song gave me + my RP related usual program aka: a summary of past confrontations between Maya and Troy from her POV and how pissed she is. Plus, a friend said it's gotten "Lilith vs Jack levels" of personal and I'm exploiting it.

It has started as a very annoying first encounter, something that didn’t have to be more. And now… oh, it was  _ too personal _ .

Just the thought of him made Maya’s blood boil with deep, visceral rage, as she was once more reminded of everything the Calypso bastard had taken from her. The kid. Her powers. Her arm, and leg as his sister lashed out on her instead.

Fuck, even a kiss. Her fucking  _ first _ , and the power of choosing over it. A choice Maya had made seven years ago, and remained unaltered.

Was that what Lilith had felt with Jack?


	14. Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How not to make this one about Troy. I tend to joke/curse him a lot (I mean Maya's my fav Borderlands character and,,,,), but swear I like him and think both the twins could have had more development in canon (big shoutout to ppl regularly making content about them and specially to our RP ones bcs daamn).

Conjoined twins were a rarity. Parasitic conjoined twins, even more.

Sirens were a rarity. Two siblings being sirens, even more. Plus, sirens not being just women, was a thing legends hadn’t contemplated. And yet, they existed, even if some people were narrow-minded enough to deny it, one stupid ‘reason’ or another.

Apparently, him having powers of his own, even if shared with Tyreen, was unexpected too. And yet, it was true.

He existed, was there, and soon everyone could see. After years on the shadows, overlooked, it was only fair he got the status and recognition he had worked for.


	15. Unavailable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about Gaigel and the yearning.

In all those years, Angel had never tried to contact her, not directly.

She had indeed used her powers and online experience to check on the mechromancer, but never dared speak to her.

First of all, Angel was aware of how creepy it could seem. Also… the Vault Hunters sure had guessed what he was, by all left in the empty Bunker. But would think she was dead too.

Even if they were able to meet, what would she say to her? Gaige could hate her, and rightfully so after what she did.

It was… Probably not meant to be.


	16. Obfuscation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is also like, the second part of a past drabble.

“You look like you’re hiding something.”

“No! It’s just… I mean…” Sasha, used to having and/or making up the perfect thing to say when it was needed, was having trouble with words. Which didn’t help her at all.

“Mean what?” Fiona asked, trying to help her while not sounding too pressing.

“Okay…” Her sister sighed, and looked sideways before talking. “What… would you do with an escape stash you wanna get rid of?”

“Give it to me.” Fiona joked, then started going for an actual solution. “Now, seriously, spend it. In something meaningful. Give him a gift or so.”


	17. Fine - Mike Shinoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, going for the vibes the song gives me. Also, and if someone hasn't noticed by all my writing including her, in this house we support Ava.

“Ava, lock your door and stay in till I tell you. Things are getting nasty.”

“What?”

“We have Maliwan forces on our door, and some guy named Traunt asking for the relics.” Explained Maya, as calmly as she could, trying not to show her nervousness and anger.

“How can Maliwan…?” Asked the girl, right before the answer came. “Someone snitched.”

“Precisely. So we're gonna have to deal with this, find the snitch and make justice.”

“We?”

“Yeah. Stay here while I talk to them first. And get your guns ready, you're the only one in this abbey I fully trust.”


	18. Planetesimal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planetesimals "group" up to form planes translated to: it's about the found family.

They were certainly a strange bunch, all gathered in Sanctuary. Like puzzle pieces, but from different puzzles, all in different shapes and origins.

And somehow they still could stick together in a way that came out natural, creating an odd but beautiful image.

That was why Maya liked it. 

Pandora sure was a not so kind planet, but there she had met her family, and it was no small deal.

With them, she wasn't a puppet or a freak. A weirdo maybe, but surrounded by people like her, who saw a person beyond the tattoos.

She couldn't ask for more.


	19. Redshift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change to the red spectrum aaaand more Maya vs Troy bcs I like the dynamic.

He had felt the power, she had felt the pain. And after that, the aftermath.

Troy was now, well, could say having the time of his life after taking the spotlight. New arm, new powers, more attention. And the next step? The Great Vault. All would bow to the God King.

Meanwhile, Maya recovered, fueled by her own stubbornness and supported by her friends. Physically at her lowest, mentally at her angriest, she refused to let things be. Next time she confronted him, she was determined to take back what was hers, one way or another.

Mercy? He didn’t deserve.


	20. Evil - 8 Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More or less the vibe of the song ft the Calypsos.

They were going to the top, and damn, it felt great.

Tyreen and Troy had set foot on Pandora with a fixed ship, heads full of their dad’s stories, and not much more. But now, they had people bowing and doing what they said, making sacrifices, offerings…

Not only that, but the Great Vault was closer and closer each day. And with it, the dream, the soon fulfilled destiny of becoming Gods not just in title, but also in power.

What if Tyreen hadn’t told the whole truth about fixing the ship? What if haters called them the bad guys?


	21. Altruistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gearbox didn't gave me more Maya and Ava interactions + Athenas stuff, I'm making it myself.

Maya had told her she was going to be a siren one day. And that, if she wanted to be a Vault Hunter, she would be.

Not only that, but the blue-haired siren had offered to help Ava with… everything, as she had moved to that monastery and even had her own room.

Was all that just because of good intentions, or there was something else?

“Why me?” Dared to ask, one day. 

“It's… just you.” Maya simply said. “Can't quite explain, but I knew.”

“That's all?”

“Nope. I… guessed you needed a hand. One I didn't have back then.”


	22. Mislead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this one, Angel having realizations and more.

She should have seen it coming earlier, but didn’t. Or maybe… actually did see it coming, but refused to believe it.

All those years, the young Angel hadn’t been completely sore about if what she was doing was actually the right thing. But how to say no to Jack? Not like she couldn’t, it just… was kind of pointless? And even if having another choice, she didn’t fully want to.

Maybe it was wrong, and yet… Well, she was a kid trying to make her dad proud. Who could blame her?

She definitely could, and would for a long time.


	23. Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a literal one, but emotional.

In a very short period of time, life as Sasha knew it seemed to have turned entirely upside down. Damn, it hadn’t even been a whole day.

All because the damn scam, which was her idea and also supposed to be The One. If it had turned out okay, now they would have ten million bucks and a way out of Pandora, in search of a new life.

But fucking Felix had to backstab them, fucking marvelous.

And while he had run off with those ten million for himself, Fiona and her were still stranded there with those Hyperion boys.


	24. Collateral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, leaving the abbey, and consequences.

Leaving Athenas’ people in the hands of the Order wasn’t what Maya had in mind when she left.

To honor the truth, she only had in mind her own freedom and search for answers, and hadn’t thought about the consequences for the rest of the planet till time passed. Maya felt guilty, but had things to do on Pandora, as threats kept coming and coming since she and the rest of the group joined the Raiders.

Plus… what she had found there wasn’t something the siren was willing to give up on so easily. That was her real, found family.


	25. Wrong faces wrong places - Unlike Pluto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song vibes + Sasha and Troy meeting as it happened in RP.

She’d never thought she’d be right in front of the ECHOnet self-proclaimed God King, Troy Calypso himself. But there they were, having a conversation that seemed flirty.

Sasha didn’t like doing that, but for once, it came from her instead of using it as an emergency resource. As far as she knew, the twins wanted something from Atlas and… ‘ _If I can get some info, it’s worth it._ ’

As much as she hated that part of scams, to protect her loved ones, she was willing to spend the rest of her day making fake googly eyes at the cult guy.


	26. Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, stuff based on RP, aka Maya fueled by rage.

New prosthetics in place, the first thing Maya had done was trying them slowly, moving arm and leg, then hand and foot, then taking a few steps. The second thing was going back to training. Without powers, she was gonna need it more than ever if she wanted to get back in the fight as soon as possible. 

And she wanted it  _ so badly _ .

Staying behind when everyone was going to put themselves at risk wasn’t an option. Missing the opportunity to kick Troy’s ass wasn’t an option. Wiping that stupid smile off his face was actually her main motivation.


	27. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole abbey thingie eclipsing the true Maya, what she wants to do, and who she wants to be when she's still young.

Hidden away, waiting for her time to shine… that was more or less how Maya felt inside the abbey, trapped since she had memory. No matter how many times Sophis told her the moment would come, she was destined to do incredible things and protect all Athenas… that wasn’t it.

The young siren was growing older and curious, thirsting for adventure and answers the monks couldn’t, weren’t allowed or didn’t want to tell her. To put her training into practice, meet new people, experience life.

Books and stories were great, but knowing there was more outside was something else entirely.


	28. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From actually nameless to chosen name.

Saying her name was something she was not completely used to. For years, she had been the Guardian Angel, and even if just Angel wasn’t uncommon… well. And her full name? Not even used since kindergarten.

So that moment, when someone from Jakob's staff had asked… the girl had just frozen for a while. But not because she didn’t have an answer.

“My name… like, surname and all?” When they blinked, she felt a bit awkward. Of course it was ‘surname and all’, what a question. “Angel Lawrence.”

After the initial doubt about the question, her answer came with pride.


	29. The Underwhelming - Puscifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love Angel a lot, okay?

From feeling broken to broken free, or that was what Angel liked to think.

When she arrived at Sanctuary, she could barely wear anything that weren’t long sleeves, and now showing off skin (and tattoos, because it was mostly about the tattoos) wasn’t a problem. Her slowly built confidence also showed in the way she acted and talked… unless a certain redhead was there, but it was another thing.

Not like Angel had problems back on Eden-6 but… being in contact with other sirens, and starting to make amends with things she had done in the past was doing wonders.


	30. Through Krieg’s lens, Nega Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad but not too much bcs I keep ignoring that part of BL3.

They were the reason her promise could end up broken, and Krieg knew it.

There was a possibility she could never open her eyes again, walk or talk. That he couldn’t hold her in his arms again. That the kid in front of him could lose someone important after having been through a similar loss before.

It was the twins’ fault, he never had a doubt.

But dwelling on it would be pointless, as both had already met justice, and going ballistic wasn’t a solution. The only thing left to do was keeping Ava company, and hope for the best.


	31. Para/Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, imagine if BL3's story would have done something more with the Calypsos. Like them arguing after that side mission or smth.

The twins had been together since… their beginnings, basically. Together they started existing, came to this world, and were raised in Nekrotafeyo. Together they had received their tattoos, realized stuff about themselves, fled to Pandora and started the COV.

And it wasn’t when the differences had started, but they were indeed more evident.

Followers praised them both, but as Tyreen rose, Troy was slowly getting caught behind the shadow. God King but also Parasite, as caught in the duality of it as his sister was in being the brightest star.

And what would happen if their ambitions one day collided?


End file.
